Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 10$ and $y = 3$. $8$ $x$ $^2 + 4$ $y$ $ + 4$
Substitute $10$ for ${x}$ and $3$ for ${y}$ $ = 8{(10)}^2 + 4{(3)} + 4 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 8(100) + 4{(3)} + 4 $ $ = 800 + 12 + 4 $ $ = 816$